


lunacy

by Am_Kreuz



Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:19:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Am_Kreuz/pseuds/Am_Kreuz





	lunacy

Среди мертвых и только лишь умирающих черных деревьев, среди колючих иссохших малиновых плетей, я догнал тебя в первый раз, и это был уже конец для нас обоих.

Спелые краснобокие яблоки гниют на черной земле, осенний холод пахнет чумой и смертью, гудение насекомых рвет стеклянный воздух, бледные, бледные твои руки жертвенным распятием по сухой редкой траве, и вместо девятидюймовых ржавых гвоздей мои руки на твоих, вместо печати молчания отравленным вином алая кровь сочится из прокушенной губы твоей.  
И если бы мы существовали в отдельных телах, я полюбил бы тебя совершенно летально, полюбил бы то, как от хлестких пощечин моих бесстыдно краснеют твои бледные скулы, полюбил бы цветущие на ребрах твоих акварельные синяки под постыдными клещами моих пальцев, полюбил бы незаживающие и воспаленные твои губы, полюбил бы твои судороги и хрусталь, полюбил бы марш легионеров в грудной клетке твоей.  
Lunacy  
Lunacy  
Порочные твои тонкие губы, никогда не знавшие слов псалома, геометрия древних церквей в глазах твоих, гибкое тело твое блудницы, грех дремлет ржавой кошкой за ключицами, грех залег под ногтями черно-бордовой кромкой чужой скверны, потасканная Афродита, оседлавшая мои колени, морщится презрительно в дыме моей сигареты и умирает непростительно бессмысленно позже, в тесном кабинете борделя, умирает под моим ножом лишь за то, что она не ты, и омывает пропитанные чужим семенем простыни своей темной кровью.

Губы эти подставляй не под поцелуи, под хищные укусы, спину под плеть, под короткие ногти алыми бороздами по лунному атласу кожи твоей, предлагай себя всего жертвой чуме взамен целых городов, взамен детей и стариков, предлагай себя агнцем, иди на эшафот с невинной улыбкой, невеста моя, блудница моя, опухоль на моем сердце, грозовым облаком вспухшая, черная от непролитой крови - все ты.

Чернокрылая седая Натали Нил спускается на чумной иссохший город вместе с ночью, стучит в окна, жадно подслушивает под дверями хрипы умирающих, крадет первые и последние вздохи мертворожденных, уходит с рассветом голодная, не найдя тебя.  
Натали Нил любит нас всем мертвым своим сердцем.  
Натали Нил просит твоей чистой алой крови, любовь моя, Натали Нил хочет надеть рубиновое ожерелье из капель бесценной крови твоей.  
Она просит ее за себя, за безногого нищего, утробно воющего посреди выгоревшего пшеничного поля, за обрушенный мост, за раздавленных колесами старой повозки дождевых червей в черной колее мокрой дороги, за бесполезный слепой гнев матери семейства, разбивающей кулаки об стену над опустевшей сосновой колыбелькой.

Я не отдам тебя Натали Нил, любовь моя.  
Я оставлю тебя себе.  
И за моей ласкающей рукой потянутся по снегу твоей спины свежие рваные раны, насекомые будут пировать в царственно-пурпурных липких винных лужах, вторжение мое в твою невинность выбьет остатки воздуха из легких, ключ бесцеремонно захрипит в замке, ломая спичечную башню больного сна.  
Я вмещу все свои привязанности в твои ледяные зрачки, в рваные рубашки, в острую боль скрученных за спиной рук, в изломы, в сияющие алые пасти твоих цепных псов, я вымещу ярость на твоих бессловесных подданных, на немых плакальщицах твоих склепов, на твоих сестрах-крычах, прячущихся по опустевшим давно городским кладовым и амбарам, на твоих братьях-псах чумных, пристреленных и сваленных в овраги.

И что осталось нам, когда за все свои прожитые вечности ты все уже пробовал, остался нам только крошечный дом на перекрестке, с темным колодцем двора, с мышиной человеческой возней за стеной, с нашей с тобой возней на потрескавшемся паркете, где ты прикладываешься затылком об обтертый и облупленный лак досок раз за разом до предобморочного дисторшна в ушах, где чучела животных наблюдают из-за стеклянных мутных дверей и свысока со шкафов, диссонанс движений, непредугадываемый и непросчитываемый ритм последовательности моих губ на твоей грудной клетке, и комната пахнет пылью, домашним кислым вином и собачьей шерстью, а кожа твоя под губами пахнет кварцем, озоном и электрическими разрядами, а снаружи, в темном и смердящем колодце двора мечется молодой бог, слепой сын Натали Нил, последний выживший плод ее иссушенного теперь чрева, ищет тебя, чует тебя, чует нас двоих, чует грех наш, но не видит, и мы не выйдем во двор больше, любовь моя.  
Я не отдам тебя ему.  
Lunacy  
Гнев агнца - и цепи рвутся, как нить в неловких пальцах юной пряхи, и белая шкура краснеет от крови, жадной иссушенной землей под дождем, юным любовником, дорвавшимся до вожделенного тела, lunacy, агнец сожрет зверя, агнец станет зверем, станет lunacy lunacy lunacy lunacy  
Семена гнева в сухой земле ждут не дождя, любовь моя, ждут чистого спирта и искры вслед за ним.

И тебе бы отстраниться, оттолкнуть, вырваться, бежать от меня далеко-далеко, а ты только крепче хватаешься за смерть свою, за руки мои, которые предадут тебя снова.  
И твоя незнакомая инородная и чистая эмпатия мешается на грязном полу с моим чистым голодом, с желанием сделать еще больнее, с желанием выбить хоть одну слезу из твоих прекрасных глаз, с желанием подчинить и присвоить.  
И слишком глубоко вгрызлась в доверчиво протянутую руку твою моя проказа; моя непристойность невыносима, моя непристойность горит на коже нашей бензиновой пленкой, мой грех в миллиметрах от нас хохочет и воет горящим факелом, толпой крестьян, преследующих единственного врача, как презренного колдуна.  
Нам не помочь, любовь моя.  
Не будет больше росы на паутинках, не будет алой крови на невинно-белых простынях, и мы не достанемся ни Натали Нил, ни сыну ее, ни друг другу.  
Lunacy  
Lunacy  
Lunacy  
Lunacy  
Your childhood is over.


End file.
